Stormborn Swordsmen: Takao vs Nōsei
On the southern coast of the , within the confines of a small port city, a silver-haired individual spends his afternoon in a local restaurant with a group of his comrades. Despite attempting to enjoy a meal after securing the first pay he'd received in several weeks, his companions seemed more interested in arguing with one another. Sipping on his tea the swordsman can't help but to sigh as the two women sitting on opposites sides of him berated one another on every topic imaginable. As he finishes his food Nōsei can't help to feel bad for the young girl sitting across from him, who was also caught between the bickering so much so that she had barely given any attention to her lunch. After several more minutes of listening to his friend's argument Nōsei can't help but to interject. "It's good to see that you two are getting along so well," he comments, fully aware of the repercussion such a statement would cause. Immediately, the both Hitori and Rika turn to their attention onto the swordsman with peculiar looks upon their faces. "Are you crazy!? Why would someone like me get along with her" Hitori announces proudly. "Someone like me?" Rika begins with a definite tone of annoyance, "Though, I can't help agree with the washed up shinobi. Are you stupid, Nōsei?" Without even honoring a thirty second pause Rika and Hitori dive right back into their incessant conversation. "Sorry. I suppose it was worth a shot," Nōsei apologetically informs Kiyoka before pulling himself to his feet. Tossing a few banknotes on the table the silver-haired individual retrieves his sword, which was leaning up against a nearby wall, and secures it to his side. Despite being drowned out by his comrades conversation Nōsei informs everyone he's stepping outside before making his way to the door. Lowering his head as he steps out of the restaurant the swordsman realizes that the rain had picked up from earlier in the day. Making his way down the street he stops at an overhang near the pier and looks out across the horizon, appreciating the sight of gentle waves meeting a grey sky. Waves swaying a certain boat, off the coast of the Land of Fire, made way to a sickly view of a black haired man, apparently struck by seasickness, due to the boat's gentle rocking. "Ugh... I'm never setting foot in a boat again..." said the young man, while the boat docked at a nearby port. The place was bustling, full of life, an appearence one rarely finds in a coastal city, being more frequent on larger scale villages. Hmm... I should go shopping for new gear. They say that the ports are the first in the line of ninja gear, so, let's test it out thought Takao as he was strolling along the numerous weaponry shops around the docking area. I do need some new kunais... never seen one like these. pondered Takao, while admiring the form of the Kunai, and feeling its weight, decided to buy some of the diplayed ones. "Today was a good haul, new scrolls, kunais and even a cute girls address... the only way this would be better is if I won the lottery." said Takao while laughing discretely. He continued his sightseeing unperturbed by the sounds of, what appeared to be, women fighting in a nearby restaurant. Several minutes after noticing a ship come into dock at the village's port the silver-haired swordsman decide it was time to collect the rest of his comrades and head out on their way. The precipitation seemed rather opposed to letting up any time soon, as he had hoped. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough of an impasse to prevent him from continuing on his way. Making his way past the market section on the way back to the restaurant Nōsei a man sporting a dragon tattoo, casually making his way through the various shops. Despite the dark-haired individual's laid back mannerisms, it was obvious to the swordsman that this man had seen his share of combat. Preferring to avoid a confrontation with anyone on a day like this Nōsei calmly meanders by, making his way in the direction of the restaurant. Making way to a secluded alley, Takao was approached by a hulking behemoth, a man, well above 6 feet tall, with the body mass of an elephant. As the man started to talk to Takao, asking him to give him his ryō, Takao simply sidestepped and continued on his way. This had angered the man, seeing as his fist was aiming at Takao's face, with the intent of ripping it clean off. Alas, the only blood seen, was the man's: with a quick vault, Takao had kicked the man straight in the face, causing him to fly out of the alleyway, straight to the main street where the weapon shacks were. "Don't try to hit people from behind. It's not polite." retorted Takao, whilst walking out of the alley. He then walked in the apparent direction of a silver-haired man.